


sound of love

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, loveletters
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Anders ist nicht gut mit Worten.





	1. Chapter 1

_Daniel,_   
_Ich weiß, ich bin nicht besonders gut darin die richtigen Worte zu finden. Meist lege ich mir zurecht, was ich sagen möchte, aber wenn es soweit ist, sind die Worte verschwunden. In meinem Kopf herrscht ein wirres Durcheinander und meine Zunge verweigert den Dienst._   
_Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was ich will._   
_Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was ich fühle._   
_Aber, ich muss._   
_Ich muss dir sagen, wie ich mich in dich verliebt habe._   
_Es waren viele Kleinigkeiten, zahllose Moment und doch war es eigentlich nur deine Stimme. Du ahnst es wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ihr Klang lässt mein Herz schneller schlagen. Aber auch dein Lachen, dein Lächeln und auch deine wunderbaren Augen._   
_Du bist es._   
_Du bist es immer gewesen._   
_Derjenige, in den ich mich nie verlieren wollte._   
_Ich wollte es mir für eine lange Zeit nicht eingestehen._   
_Ich liebe dich, Daniel André Tande._   
  
_Anders Fannemel._

 

Es war diese Sonntagnacht … Nein, eigentlich war es bereits Sonntagmorgen gewesen und unsere Siegesparty hatte sich langsam aufgelöst. Die Musik war schon lange, ebenso wie die Gespräche verstummt und der Barkeeper hatte gerade die letzten Flaschen in die erleuchteten Regale eingeordnet, bevor er dann das Handtuch ordentlich an einen Haken gehängt und uns bedeutet hatte, dass wir zu gehen hatten. Wir hatten noch einen knappen Blick miteinander gewechselt, ein seltsames, wortloses Verstehen, dessen Ursprung ich nicht ergründen konnte, und hatten dann, Arm in Arm und sicher im Pulk unseres Teams, gemeinsam die Bar verlassen.  
Ich vermutete, dass du dich weder an die Feier, noch an diesen Morgen, als wir gemeinsam in unser Zimmer gestolpert waren, erinnern kannst, aber ich kann es. Und warum? Weil es der Morgen war, an dem ich begriff, dass da zwischen uns viel mehr als nur Freundschaft war. Ich begriff, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte.   
Vielleicht lag meine plötzliche Erkenntnis daran, dass es eine wundervolle Nacht gewesen war? Ja, wahrscheinlich. Du warst während unserer Feier äußerst ... mitteilungsbedürftig, aber ich genoss deine Gesellschaft dennoch. Du hattest dir diese Feier verdient, nach diesem wahrhaft wundervollen Wochenende und so wehrte ich mich nicht, als du meinen Arm festhielst und mich mit unbarmherziger, betrunkener Freundlichleit quer durch den Raum zog, um mit jedem Anwesenden, der noch nicht zu betrunken war, um eine einigermaßen sinnvolle Konversation mit dir zu halten. Du hattest in diesem Moment so jung und glücklich gewirkt, deine Augen hatten geglänzt ... Nein, förmlich gestrahlt und dein Lächeln hatte mich schließlich jede Kontrolle verlieren lassen. Ich hatte es nicht gewollt, denn du hattest doch eine Freundin und mehr als einmal hatte ich mit einem schmerzhaften Gefühl, dass ich damals noch nicht hatte benennen können, dass ich nun aber als Eifersucht erkannt hatte, zugehört wie viel sie dir bedeutet. Wie sehr du sie liebst.  
  
Ich hatte deinen Blick auf mir ruhen, gefühlt als wir gemeinsam durch die langen Gänge des Hotels gegangen waren, aber deine Nähe hatte sich dennoch einfach zu gut angefühlt, so dass ich einfach hatte lächeln müssen. Aber, dennoch war ich auch besorgt um dich gewesen. Es war inzwischen zwei Uhr morgens gewesen und du hattest so unheimlich müde gewirkt, das Adrenalin des Sieges schien nun endgültig aufgebraucht zu sein, "Müde, Tande?"  
Du hattest genickt und für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich dann doch befürchtet, dass du nun förmlich im Gehen einschlafen würdest. Ich hatte aber nichts gesagt, sondern nur geschmunzelt, meinen Arm um deine Taille geschlungen und mich dann auch gleich dafür gewappnet, dich zu unserem Hotelzimmer schleppen zu müssen. Du warst erstaunlich schwer, als du dich endlich betrunken auf mich gelehnt hasttest und ich hatte mein Herz bereits schmerzhaft in meiner Brust schlagen spüren können, "Danny, bleib wach ... Wir sind gleich da ... Nur noch ein paar Meter ... Bitte, Danny!"  
  
Du warst so müde gewesen, dass ich dich hatte halten und gleichzeitig nach dem Schlüssel hatte suchen müssen. Kurz hatte ich nicht aufgepasst und du wärst beinahe mit der Tür haltlos ins Zimmer gestolpert, es war mir dann aber gerade noch gelungen dich aufrechtzuhalten und zu stützen. Aber du hattest dich eh willig in unser Zimmer dirigieren lassen und hast denn vollkommen betrunken lächelnd auf dem Bett gesessen und einen Moment einfach vor dich hingestarrt. "Also, ich bin müde ... Ich geh noch schnell duschen ...", hatte ich mich zu entschuldigen versucht. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur ein Versuch gewesen, aus deiner Gegenwart zu entkommen. Ein Versuch, den du allerdings verhindert hattest.   
Denn du hattest nach meinem Handgelenk gegriffen und mich festgehalten, "Anders ..." "Ja, Daniel?", ich war wie erstarrt stehen geblieben, hatte die Berührung an meinen Handgelenk brennend heiß gefühlt und hilflos geschluckt, "Was ...?" "Kannst du nicht später noch duschen?", du hattest mich mit deinen wunderschönen, blauen Augen angesehen und das Wort 'Nein' war plötzlich aus meinem Vokabular verschwunden gewesen. Ich hatte mich dann mit einem Seufzen neben dich auf das Bett gesestzt und war dafür mit einem deiner strahlenden Lächeln belohnt worden, "Danke ... Anders ... Das ist ... Weißt du ... Du bist ... niedlich."  
"Das höre ich öfter.", hatte ich geschnaubt, meine gute Laune war sofort verschwunden gewesen, als gerade du mich mit dem verhassten Adjektiv betitelt hattest, aber du hattest einfach nur den Kopf geschüttelt und abweherend die Hände gehoben, "Nein! Nein! Nein! Ich meine es ernst ... Richtig ernst! Du bist einfach niedlich! So klein ... und ... eben ... niedlich!" "Und du bist betrunken.", hatte ich dir, unfähig dir böse zu sein entgegengesetzt, woraufhin du schmollend die Lippen zusammengepresst hattest, "Hey! Hör auf mich zu verarschen! Ich hab was Wichtiges zu sagen! Lebenswichtig!" Ich hatte genickt und versucht das aufkommende Verlangen zu grinsen oder zu gähnen zu unterdrücken, "Na gut ... Aber, beeil dich. Ich bin wirklich müde."  
"Du wirst immer ... mein Fanni sein, oder?"  
Und das war der Moment gewesen, in dem ich endlich begriffen hatte, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte. Deine Stimme mocht nur ein zittriger Hauch gewesen sein, hatte schüchtern und beinahe schon ängstlich geklungen, aber du hattest mich unverwandt mit deinen wunderschönen Augen angesehen, "Oder, Fanni?" Ich hatte schlucken müssen, aber der Kloss in meinem Hals schien trotzdem immer größer geworden zu sein und hatte versucht mir den Atem zu rauben, aber dennoch hatte ich etwas zittrig meine Hand ausgestreckt und über deine Wangen gestrichen. Du hattest die Augen geschlossen, dich beinahe schon an meine Hand geschmiegt und so mein Lächeln, als ich die langen, blonden Strähnen aus deinem Gesicht gestrichen hatte, nicht sehen können, "Wenn du das willst, Daniel ...?" "Versprochen?", du hattest so viel jünger geklungen und dein Blick war beinahe kindlich unsicher, so dass ich einfach hatte nicken müssen, "Versprochen." "Cool ... Nacht, Küken ...", mit einem, nun viel zufriedeneren Lächeln hast du dich dann rücklings auf das Bett sinken lassen und warst innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen.  
"Gute Nacht, Daniel.", meine Stimme hatte gezittert und das heiße Rauschen meines Blutes hatte mich taub werden lassen, als ich endlich förmlich aus unserem Zimmer geflohen war.

  
  


 


	2. Küchentheater

„Das ist erstaunlich ... lecker ...“, du saßt an meinem Küchentisch, vor dir ein großer Teller voller Pfannkuchen nach dem Rezept meiner Mutter und ein großes Glas Kakao und ich zuckte, obwohl ich mit dem Rücken zu dir stand zusammen. Es fällt mir, seit ich mir meine Gefühle eingestanden habe, immer schwerer dich anzusehen und obwohl ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht habe, dich abzuweisen, als du mitten in der Nacht vor meiner Tür gestanden hattest, brummte ich nun nur unverbindlich und kratzte den restlichen Teig aus der Pfanne.  
"Wirklich, Fanni! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du kochen kannst!", du klangst reichlich undeutlich, als du dir nun wohl einen weiteren Bissen der fluffigen Pfannkuchen in den Mund schaufeltest und ich verbiss mir ein Seufzen, "Tja, wie du siehst, kann ich es." "Nur nicht so bescheiden! Die sind echt toll!", das Besteck klapperte und ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte Kraft zu sammeln, um mich zu dir umzudrehen und deinen Anblick zu ertragen. Mit meinem Teller in der Hand trat ich dann aber doch an den Tisch, setzte mich dennoch nicht neben dich, sondern wählte den am weitesten von dir entferntesten Platz am Tisch. Aber, du beachtest mich nicht, sondern widmestest dich nun wieder deinen Pfannkuchen.  
Die Stille zwischen uns war nicht wirklich angenehm, sondern eher belastend, aber ich kam dennoch nicht umhin zu bewundern, wie das sanfte Licht meiner Hängelampe deine Haut förmlich in helles Gold zu tauchen schien. Ich versuchte meine roten Wangen zu verstecken und senkte den Blick auf meinen Teller, nur um gleich wieder zusammenzuzucken, als du mich plötzlich ansprachst, "Hey ... Fanni?" "Mmmmh?", neugierig sah ich hoch und bereute es gleich wieder, als dein sanftes Lächeln die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch wieder zu einem unruhigen Flug aufsteigen ließ, "Was?" "Danke, für letzte Nacht ... Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wo ich sonst hätte ... hin sollen." Wieder brummte ich nur unverbindlich und nahm einen ersten Bissen meiner Pfannkuchen und kaute nachdenklich, "Eigentlich habe ich deine Würde gerettet, Tande. Das ist etwas ganz anderes." "Man, wie fies!", du schobst schmollend die Unterlippe vor und lecktest dir dann mit kindlicher konzentration den Zucker von der Lippe, "Ich bin zutiefst getroffen!" "Klar, merkt man.", aber dennoch musste ich meine ernste Miene aufgeben und lächelte nun, "Du bist übrigens ein miserabler Schauspieler." "Ach, wirklich?", es glänzte tief in deinen Augen und wie von selbst folgte mein Blick deiner Gestik, als du plötzlich aus meinem Küchenfenster deutest, "Fanni, guck mal! was ist das denn?!?"  
Als ich aber auch nach mehreren Sekunden nichts Seltsames entdecken konnte, runzelte ich die Stirn und richtete mein Blick wieder auf dich. Gerade rechtzeitig, um zu bemerken, dass mein Teller leer war. Kurz betrachtete ich meinen Teller, bevor ich trotz meiner Befürchtungen doch den Blick hob und dich ansah. Oh, es war ein großer Fehler, das wurde mir gleich klar. Deine Wangen waren gerötet, auf deinen lächelnden Lippen konnte ich die glitzernden Zuckerreste sehen und dein Anblick raubte mir förmlich den Atem.  
Dieses Mal schienst aber auch du zu bemerken, dass mich irgendwas belastete, dein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Die kindliche Freunde und niedliche Unbekümmertheit war plötzlich tiefer Sorge gewichen und deine Unterlippe zitterte unsicher, "Entschuldige ... Ich ... hätte nicht ... Willst du welche von meinen ...?" Aber, ich lachte nur, es erschien mir in diesem angespannten Moment die einzige, mögliche Reaktion und schüttelte den Kopf, "Iss nur. Ich hab eh keinen Hunger."  
Der helle Glanz kehrte in deine Augen zurück, brachte sie zum förmlich zum leuchten und ich mein Herz begann schneller und schneller zu schlagen, hämmerte förmlich gegen den Brustkorb. Mein Verstand schien nun aber förmlich auszusetzen, als du mir nun eines deiner wunderbaren Lächeln schenktest, "Wirklich, Fanni?" Ich nickte knapp und hatte größte Mühe keine Miene zu verziehen, als dein Lächeln nun nur noch strahlender zu werden schien, "Danke, Anders!"  
Mein Lächeln war wackelig und ich traute meinen Worten nicht, so dass ich nur nickte und dann meine Finger um mein Glas legte. Schließlich hielt ich es aber nicht mehr aus, deine Nähe war zu viel und die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch flatterten nervös hin und her, so dass ich mich hastig erhob und dankbar an die Spüle trat und mich dem Abwasch widmete, nur um dich nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen.  
Aber, du konntest mich nicht alleine lassen. Du warst noch nie gut, im Lesen von Körpersignalen und als ich, wie ich eigentlich hätte erwarten können, deine Schritte hörte, verspannte ich mich, aber du schienst auch das nicht zu bemerken. Du tratst wortlos an meine Seite und als ich dann schließlich doch kurz einen Seitenblick auf dich wagte, sah ich wie du nach dem Handtuch griffst, bereit mir beim Abtrocknen zu helfen.  
Stumm arbeiteten wir nebeneinander, nur das Geschirr klapperte und plötzlich kam mir ein vollkommen unsinniger Gedanke. Vielleicht war es eine Übersprungreaktion oder mein Verstand wollte sehen, wie sich dein weißes Shirt nass und verführerisch eng an deinen perfekten Körper schmiegte, aber ich griff nach dem Wasserhahn und richtete die Handbrause auf dich.  
Das Wasser war eiskalt und durchnässte dich innerhalb von Sekunden. Dein weißes Shirt klebte förmlich an dir und hinterließ wenig Spielraum für meine angeregte Fantasie. Dein blauer Blick zeigte vollkommenes Erstaunen und dein Mund stand offen.  
Ich schluckte schwer, räusperte mich, "Alles ... ok?"  
Ich hatte diese Reaktion weder erwartet, noch vorhergesehen. Und auch das teuflische Lächeln hatte ich nicht bemerkt und bevor ich noch etwas sagen oder mich entschuldigen konnte, umarmtest du mich und riebst dich an mir. Ich fühlte die Kälte des Wassers, aber nicht von ihr stammte die Gänsehaut, die meinen Körper überzog. Mein Shirt und meine Trainingshose tropften und klebten unangenehm klamm an meiner heißen Haut, aber als ich dich sprachlos anstarrte, fühlte ich Gelächter, wie Seifenblasen aufsteigen und kicherte schließlich. Du fielst ein und bemerktest nicht einmal, wie ich verstummte, vollkommen verzaubert von deinem Anblick.  
Deine Wangen waren rot und die blonden Strähnen klebten an deiner blassen Haut. Ich dachte nicht nach, als ich nun meine Hand zitternd nach einer der Strähnen ausstreckte und eine der hellen Strähnen, die dir in die Augen fiel, zurückstrich. Mein Daumen streifte sanft deine Wange, folgte vorsichtig dem eleganten Bogen deiner Backenknochen und obwohl mir dieser Berührung eigentlich in diesem Moment viel zu intim zu sein schien, schenktest du mir trotzdem nur ein sanftes Lächeln, "Du ... Küken ..."  
"Mmmmh?", mein Daumen verharrte Millimeter von deinen Lippen und ich war gefangen in deinem intensiven, blauen Blick, hypnotisiert von dir. "Danke, Küken.", flüstertest du leise und als du dir nun fast etwas unsicher wirkend über die Lippen lecktest, wusste ich dass meine Gefühle nicht unsinnig waren. Ich war in dich verliebt, wirklich verliebt. Nur leider, leider würde ich es dir niemals sagen können und so lächelte ich nur etwas gequält, während ich den Blickkontakt abbrach und nach dem Küchenhandtuch griff, "Du solltest besser Duschen gehen ..."


End file.
